Episode 28
Plot It is revealed that Josak is the old man they talked to in the last episode. He sends a note somewhere. Gwendal and Anissina talk about how Gunter has been poisoned by the Wincott poison. Gunter wakes up inside an okiku doll. Yuuri and Murata are at Norman mansion. The butler explains that because of an accident 3 years ago Norman can no longer talk so he talks for him. Murata introduces Yuuri as Crusoe. They ask how he is related to the Wincotts and Murata tells them that his mother is the dead, Suzanna Julia von Wincott. The buttler tells them that the Wincotts used to rule that land but after they helped defeat soushu they became evil with power and so the residents there overthrew their tyrannical government and founded Caloria. Murata is unbelieving of the story. Maxine then enters the room with Adalbert. Maxine says he has heard rumors that Caloria has plans to trade with Big Shimaron even though they are under Small Shimaron and then pulls off Norman's mask. Everyone is shocked to see it's not Norman under the mask but Flynn. Wolfram goes to the Shrine of Shinou to talk to Ulrike. He pushes past the guards telling he cannot enter. Once inside he runs into Gisela who is there to thank Shinou for her father's life. Wolfram continues to Ulrike and demands to see her. She explains that something brought Yuuri to this world and when they tried to send him back something interfered and they lost him. Ulrike shows them a device that lets them see where all of the former maous are. There is a bright shining star which represents Celi. A flash goes by near her and they realize it's Yuuri. Yuuri is somewhere in Shimaron. Back with Yuuri, Flynn explains that her husband Norman died in the accident 3 years ago and since they didn't have any children and under Shimaron law they aren't allowed to assign an heir after death and women aren't allowed to rule she disguised herself as her husband. Maxine says that Saralegi sent him there to investigate where the wincott poison the someone had gotten a hold of had come from. It could only come from there. Flynn says that if they make a contract with her she's willing to give it to anyone. When Maxine asks her who she gave it to she refuses to answer and so Maxine threatens to strangle a Flynn with a string. When the buttler tries to stop him he gets punched. When Yuuri tries to stand up for them Adalbert realizes it's him and asks if Conrad gave him the pendant. Yuuri says yes and Adalbert remarks that it has turned his color. Some soldiers from Big Shimaron interrupt and Maxine and Adalbert run away. The soldiers that come in are the same ones that attacked Conrad at the church. Yuuri gets upset over Conrad and uses his power against them. He passes out and Murata tells Flynn that he won't help evil people. A pidgin arrived from Josak telling them that Yuuri is in Shimaron and Wolfram wants to go find him but Gwendal won't let him. While sulking that he isn't allowed to go Gisela comes up to tell him that she is planning on going on a onsen trip in Hildyard and Van da Via. Wolfram realizes they are going to Shimaron and asks to go with them. Differences in Anime Yuuri didn't use his power against the soldiers. He used his power against Maxine when he threatened to strangle a maid and punched Murata when they tried to stop him. He was upset and used his power. Category:Episodes